


Celebrations

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex and Berko talk. Berko discovers something in Rex he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations

Rex wasn't entirely sure how his day had ended up like this. The plan was to turn up at some nothing music store in the middle of nowhere, sign some albums for his devoted fans and then spend the night in a five star hotel before heading back to New York. Instead, he'd screwed one of the assistants on the photocopier, been thrown out of the store, had his manager quit, performed live with a group of people who had been mocking him only hours earlier, and then got arrested.

He hung the phone up in disgust and let the officer lead him back to the holding cell.

"Your turn to make a call, Berko," he said. "My one phone call is so busy flirting with your boss, she's got her damn cell phone turned off."

Berko snickered. "Man, you really aren't having a good day. Besides Jane comes in entirely the wrong configuration to keep Joe's interest ... if you get what I mean."

Rex leaned back against the wall and started to laugh uncontrollably. "She's going to be so pissed when she finds out." He shook his head. "Go on, go make your call. At least one of us should get bailed out tonight and it might as well be you; you have a party to be at."

Berko made his call and then was put back in the cell with Rex.  
"We'll be out of here soon," he told him. "I called Gina. She's going to bail us both out."

"Gina?" Rex said. "There's no way she's going to bail me out. You maybe, but not me. Not after what happened on the photocopier." He ran a hand through his immaculately coiffed hair. "I don't think I'm exactly her favourite person right now."

"Would you prefer it if I'd called Corey?" Berko asked exasperatedly.

Rex just looked at him. "Berko, none of your friends are going to want to bail me out. Your friends don't like me, which isn't exactly surprising, considering I'm not entirely proud of myself right now, but they're going to want me to rot in here."

Berko shrugged. "It's not like you actually took what Corey was offering, and all right, you did sleep with Gina, but she enjoyed herself and isn't going to let them be pissed about it. Deb probably really wants to hurt you, but then she doesn't like me much either right now."

"Deb?" Rex asked. "The shaven headed one? What did I do to her?"

"You punched the guy she likes," Berko said dryly. "Joe is only really pissed because most of the gang are like his kids and you took advantage of one of them and punched another. He'll get over it though. You helped save his store; that should help."

Rex shook his head. "I don't think I'm drunk enough to follow this. I thought AJ was upset because I hurt Corey, but Deb's pissed because I punched AJ? Shouldn't Corey be the one angry about that?"

"Corey's all about the idea of being in love rather than the reality. Deb likes AJ, AJ likes Deb; he just hasn't figured it out yet," he explained. "They're all kind of dysfunctional when it comes to romance. You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it. This is Nowheresville, USA!" Rex complained. "I don't want to be here. I want to be back in New York."

"Singing songs you hate and where your record label won't even let you play guitar on your own albums?" Berko sneered. "Funny, because you looked like you were enjoying yourself more playing with us than you ever have in one of your videos. Face it, you hate your music as much as any of us do."

Rex glared and folded his arms, refusing to answer. He hated it when someone else was right. Fortunately, he was spared from having to say anything by the timely arrival of Gina. Two officers escorted them out to where she was waiting.

She hugged Berko tight. "Joe was worried about you both," she said. "Well, mainly you, Berko, but he didn't want Rex in trouble for helping save the store."

"Thanks, I think," Rex told her. "Do you have a car? Jane normally arranges for one and I don't have any money on me." He ran his hand through his hair. "Is she still back at Empire Records, because I don't know which hotel she booked for us either."

Berko laughed. "Man, you're totally useless without her, aren't you? You have to come back to the party anyway. Did we do it?" he asked Gina. "Did we save the store?"

She hugged him again for the hell of it. "Mitch agreed to sell out to Joe. It's all ours now. No chance of getting fired for not liking the right music or wearing the wrong clothing."

"Well, ok, ladies and gentlemen, let's blow this popsicle stand," Rex said with a flourish. "My public awaits."

Berko and Gina looked at one another and then followed him.

"When do you think he'll realise he doesn't know what car you drive or where you parked?" Berko asked with a grin.

As they walked through the front doors of the police station, photographers and journalists surrounded Rex and shouted questions at him. He posed for pictures, smiling broadly and showing his perfect teeth and almost perfect hair.

"I'm not giving a press conference, gentlemen, but I will say this. Sometimes it feels like the big corporations are ruling all our lives, that music has taken a back seat to profit, but today the little guy struck back and a handful of individuals saved their store from the invasion of the mega franchise. I'm glad they allowed me to help them out and I'd like to introduce you to two of my temporary bandmates - Rick Berko, with whose band I was playing tonight, and the very beautiful and very talented Gina." He pulled them both closer and Gina forced a smile for the cameras while Berko just looked bemused. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a celebration to get to."

Berko tugged him in the direction of the car, restraining his irritation until they were out of sight of the cameras. Just before he shoved Rex into the car the star turned around, raised one fist in a victory salute, and shouted "Damn the Man!"

Berko pushed him into the front with Gina and then hopped on the back.

"Get us the hell out of here before the superstar here pulls any more stupid stunts," he snapped.

Rex grinned at him. "I can't neglect my press, especially if I want to try and change my style. Have to keep the fans happy. Besides, I included both of you; you should be pleased."

"I can drop him off right here, if you want, Berko," Gina said.

Berko sighed. "No, he did get arrested because of us; the least we can do is take him back to the store and make him Jane's problem again."

When they got back the the celebration party was still in full swing.

"Berko!" Joe said. "Glad you're all right." He turned to look at Rex. "Manning," he continued coolly. "Thank you for what you did."

Rex waited until the other two had rejoined the party before replying. "Look, Joe, I'm sorry about how things went earlier. Gina was just a bit of fun; I wouldn't have done it if I'd thought it would case trouble. Hell, I didn't take advantage of Corey when she threw herself at me!"

Joe glared at him. "You hit one of my kids. You ever do anything like that again and you'll be eating through a straw," he growled. "You came back and helped us out. I appreciate that. But don't think that's enough for me to forget what you did to AJ."

Mark bounced up to them, a beer in one hand and a brownie in the other. "You guys have to play together. You, Berko, Rex, and Gina singing," he said.

Joe turned and blinked in surprise, trying to keep up with the slightly drunken, slightly stoned babbling. "No, no, no," he said. "I don't play in public any more."

"But you used to," Jane practically purred in his ear, completely oblivious to the slightly panic stricken look on Joe's face as she plastered herself all over him. "You used to be good, you said. I bet you're still good, better than good."

Rex smirked and left her to it while he grabbed his guitar. His money was on Joe agreeing just to get away from her. He looked up and caught Berko's eye, remembering what Berko had said back in the jail. They grinned at one another in shared amusement and then set to getting themselves ready to play while Eddie and AJ brought the drum kit up from Joe's office.

Lucas stalked towards Joe and Jane and Berko winced. "This is not going to be pleasant," he murmured to Rex.

Rex watched in interest, trying to figure out what Berko was talking about. He soon understood.

Lucas grabbed Joe's leather jacket and tugged him close, kissing him hard. Joe's arms went around him, pressing up against him and surrendering to the hot, hungry kiss. Jane shrieked, pulled Joe away from Lucas, slapped the slightly stunned man hard, and then stormed off. Lucas just smirked.

"Go and play for me, baby," he told Joe. "You look so sexy playing those drums."

Joe smiled dazedly at him and sat down behind his drum kit, ready to play. Rex muffled another smile. Lucas and Joe; he would never have figured that out, but it made sense. They looked good together, even if Jane had been pissed. He sighed - and he still didn't know where their hotel was.

Berko started playing and Joe and Rex joined in. Rex found he really enjoyed singing with Berko; they seemed in tune, in more ways than one. They knew what the other was going to do before he did it. The three of them played for over an hour, with Gina joining in occasionally and Lucas, AJ, and Warren bouncing around in front of them. Rex found himself watching Lucas' wiggling ass until Joe growled at him. He laughed and winked at Joe. It's not like he was planning on making a move on the kid, but that ass was delicious; Joe shouldn't be surprised people looked at it.

The party started winding down once they finished playing. Joe called cabs for most of his kids, but was dragged off by Lucas before they could arrive. Jane hadn't come back, which left Rex with nowhere to stay.

He was wondering what to do when Berko slung an arm around his shoulder. He wasn't drunk, but they were both a little mellow.

"Rex, my man," he said. You can crash with me tonight since the wicked witch abandoned you."

"Wicked witch?" he said with a grin.

"S'what Lucas has been calling Jane," Berko laughed. "He doesn't like women crawling all over his man. Joe's gonna get pounded through the mattress when they get home."

Rex shook his head. "More than I needed to know," he told Berko. He shrugged. "Sure, I'll crash at your place and head home tomorrow. Thanks."

Berko pulled him out back towards his cabin, locking up behind them.

"This is it," he told Rex. "Home sweet home. Well, maybe not, but it's enough for me and Joe's a good landlord. Mitch never even knew I was staying here."

"Mitch is an idiot," Rex said. "You know he complained to me that his father turned the place into a music store instead selling bathroom fixtures?

"Man's a loser," Berko snorted. "His father was cool though. He should never have left the business to that uptight prick. Man has a stick up his ass."

Rex stretched out on the bed. "You know nothing has gone right today from the moment I let those idiots touch my hair."

"Oh come on, you had a blast playing tonight," Berko said with a grin. "I even think you had fun being arrested. And you're plotting to use it to fix your music career."

Rex laughed. "Yeah, maybe. I felt like a proper musician again. I miss that." He sat up and looked at Berko seriously. "Don't let that happen to you."

"I won't. Now shove over. We need some sleep and it's already getting light out." he pulled his shirt of and wiggled out of his pants. He looked over at Rex. "Much as that new outfit is a vast improvement on the purple shirt ... You'd be more comfortable out of it." He grinned again. "Wouldn't be the first time you've shared a bed with another guy, but we're probable wearing more, right?"

Rex opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "What? No, no way, you're insane," he almost shouted.

Berko shrugged. "Doesn't bother me if you want to hide it, but I saw you watching Lucas' ass. Record company make you lie about this too? Or was that all your own idea?" He stalked towards the bed. "I think you're sick of hiding it. I think you saw Lucas drag Joe off and you want some of that. You want someone to pound you through the mattress, fuck you stupid and make you forget your own name."

Rex meant to deny it but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Berko as he prowled towards him. Berko laughed and crowded Rex backwards until his face was almost pressed against Berko's groin and he had to look up sharply to see him.

"You know if you really didn't want to get screwed tonight you'd have got off the bed and moved away," Berko told him. "So stop trying to pretend you're not going to be my eager little bottom boy tonight and show me how much you want it."

Rex rubbed his cheek against the bulge in Berko's shorts, making him sigh softly. He brought his hands up and slowly pulled them down, letting Berko's cock spring free. Glancing up at Berko he rubbed his stubbled cheek against the hard member and then took it in his mouth.

Berko moaned and slid one hand into Rex's hair, holding him in place and thrusting into his hot mouth. "Oh yeah. Who'd believe it? Rex Manning, a cock sucker and a total slut." He smiled at him and gently fucked his mouth.

Rex swallowed around the hard cock, rubbing his tongue against it. He knew Berko might be mocking him, but he had missed this and he didn't think the younger man really intended to spread it around.

Berko moaned and pulled back. "You're way too good at that, babe. Come here." He pulled him up and kissed him hungrily, plundering his mouth with his tongue. He roughly tugged Rex's jacket and shirt off and then made fast work of his fly, slipping a hand inside and stroking him.

"Well, well, no underwear?" Berko drawled. "Very sexy."

Rex moaned and pressed into his hand. "Had to ditch it along with my clothes after the thing with Gina. Needed something clean."

Berko shoved Rex's pants down and helped him as he struggled free of his shoes and the tangled clothing. Then he pushed him back onto the bed and crawled along the length of his body. He bit and licked his way along Rex's body, stopping just before he got to the hard cock.

"Hands and knees, Rex," he ordered. "I'm gonna take you hard and fast." Rex nearly knocked Berko off balance scrambling to get into position. He rested his head on the pillows and stuck his ass up in the air. It had been a long time since he'd been fucked and he wanted it right now.

Berko grabbed a well-used tube from his bedside table and coated one finger, pushing it slowly into Rex's body. He was going to take him on a ride he wouldn't forget, but he didn't want to hurt him. He moved it in and out until he felt no resistance and then crooked it, looking for the small bump. When he found it, Rex pressed back against him.

"Now, Berko!" he urged.

Berko smacked one cheek. "Quiet. We're doing this at my pace."

Rex wiggled his ass encouragingly. "Come on, Berko. Just fuck me already."

 

"You really are very very pushy," Berko grumbled. Before Rex could answer, he pushed a second finger inside him and rubbed against his prostate. Rex cried out and shivered.

"Damnit, Berko! Just do it," he demanded.

Berko added a third finger, even though he was pretty sure that Rex was already as loose as he was going to get. Between the alcohol in his system and the pure need radiating from him, he was very relaxed and Berko was confident he wouldn't hurt him, but he wanted to drive him wild, maybe even torture him a little.

Rex groaned and squirmed, fucking himself on Berko's fingers. "Ask nicely this time," Berko told him, smirking a little.

"Oh God, please. Please just fuck me. I need it," Rex whined. "Take me hard, please!"

Berko grabbed a condom and hurriedly put it on before taking Rex in one deep thrust. Rex cried out loudly, but he wasn't in pain and he didn't want Berko to stop. He buried his head in the pillow, pushing his ass up even more, silently begging Berko to fuck him.

Berko gripped his hips tightly enough to leave bruises and started fucking him hard and fast. Rex felt hot and tight around him. He blanketed Rex's body with his own and whispered in his ear.

"You are one hell of a fuck, Rex. So damn good." He thrust hard and deep and bit down on his shoulder, making Rex cry out and buck underneath him. Berko held on tight and rode his movements. "Such a hot, slutty bottom boy." He wrapped an arm around his waist and started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

Rex got even wilder, thrusting back onto Berko's cock and forward into his hand. "God, yes. Missed this so much," he gasped. "Forgot how good it felt."

Berko groaned as Rex bucked and writhed under him. "Gonna come," he moaned, thrusting deeply into his body and crying out. He collapsed against him, panting heavily and Rex released a needy whine.

"Fuck, please, Berko, you're killing me here," he whimpered.

Berko laughed and slowly, teasingly stroked his cock again. "We're not done yet," he told Rex, pulling out and tying the condom off.

He dropped it on the floor and scooted around so he was leaning against the headboard. "Get me nice and hard again and I'll fuck you till you come," he said. "You know the wait will only make it better."

"Easy for you to say," Rex grumbled. "You already came once."

Berko ran his hand through his hair and pulled him up for a hungry kiss. "You want me to make you come now? I will if you really want to, but I won't take that sexy ass again. Your choice."

Rex groaned and kissed him back. "You're evil." He slid down Berko's body and licked his cock like a popsicle. Berko arched up, his flesh still sensitive from the orgasm he'd just had. Rex smirked and decided a little revenge might be appropriate. He sucked the sensitive flesh, moaning as it slowly started to harden again. Reaching between Berko's legs, he stroked and rolled the tender balls until Berko was squirming and moaning beneath him.

He sucked a finger into his mouth beside Berko's cock and then pressed the tip of it into Berko's body. Berko let out a gurgle and grabbed his hair.

"Enough!" he groaned, pushing Rex off of him. He grabbed another condom and put it on, adding more lube. Pushing Rex onto his back, he pulled his legs over his shoulders and pushed past the still stretched opening. He leaned down, kissing him hard as he slid all the way back inside him. "God, you feel good, Rex," he moaned.

This time he took Rex slowly, thrusting as deeply as he could. He took his time, pulling out until only the tip of his cock was still inside Rex's body and then thrusting as deeply as he could. Rex squeezed him tight, arching up to meet each stroke.

Berko braced himself with his hands either side of Rex's body. "Touch yourself, Rex," he demanded. "I want to see you jerking off while I fuck you. Make yourself come, babe."

Rex groaned and did as he was told, stroking his cock in time with Berko's thrusts. He'd been hard so long that it didn't take much before he came, crying out in ecstasy and splattering Berko's chest with his come. Berko moaned as Rex's body convulsed around him. Leaning down he kissed him deeply, his cry of completion muffled by Rex's mouth as the feel of him convulsing around him wrung his own climax from him.

He reluctantly pulled back and removed the condom before rolling to one side and slinging an arm over Rex's stomach.

"Damn you're good, Rex," he sighed, moving closer and drifting off to sleep with his head on Rex's shoulder. Rex smiled in satisfaction and stretched languidly, resting his arm alongside Berko's and letting himself follow him into slumber.


End file.
